futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Humanity 2053 (My view of the Future)
NOTE: If this at all offends you (Feminists), please reconsider your intelligence and over privileged lifestyle. Good Day. The idea that humanity-In all its arrogance and hypocrisy can achieve a Utopia is simply ignorant to the human condition or our resources. The idea that the whole world will be plunged into a dystopia is more plausible but just as over exaggerated and unlikely. The world will always be good and bad, but there will always be a decade that was better or worse than the last. Scenario The world of 2053 will be vastly different to our world. Growing labour wages in China drives industry to Africa, which even today has the world's biggest growing middle class. Radical Third Wave Feminism has devastated The US, Canada along with most of Western Europe, leaving behind it a wave of oppression of men and women alike. Africa may be the centre of economic expansion but the Sub Sahara is still plagued with corruption, tensions are boiling against the stone-hearted government from Freetown to Lagos as citizens demand higher wages and forgotten western freedoms. The UN happily reported that Nigeria become the last country to stop using oil after it was outlawed due to clean up expenses. Oil has been replaced everywhere by Mass fusion that powers entire countries, to Electric Cars that charge as they drive in magnetic charging lanes of major roads. Oil has naturally been phased out as Mass Fusion and Renewable energy became more profitable in 2026. Much of the first World - Europe, Russia, North America and Eastern Asia - have terrifying Surveillance states. Media Named "Thought Refugees" Flood into South America and Africa to escape Political Persecution. The European Union fell briefly in 2024, by 2026 it was up and running again. It has experienced several major power shifts. It currently recognises each member as a sovereign state but has an extra degree of control over each member, members describe themselves as European Citizens and overall it Functions much like the late 20th century USA with more limited federal power. Men in the North American Union and Europe and so called "Traitors to the cause." (Women who rejected Feminism) are second class citizens in these regions. Suicide rates among men are very high and most engage in self blame and hatred, blaming themselves from the oppression of all non-White, non-Asian people and the oppression Women. Many fail to question their system. But resistance is growing, from an unlikely source. The WFMR (Women For Men's Rights) is an organisation, forced underground, that fights for equal treatment of all humans. The US constitution expired on 1st July 2044 with the creation of the North American Union of Canada and the United States. The Millennial generation was split, some celebrated with Gen 1.0 while others saw this as the final blow to freedom. The Right to not be offended has replaced the right to Free Speech. This, of course, only applies to those who follow the status quo. Tumblr bought Wikipedia in 2024. That is all that need to be said. On the Up hand Medical Science can slow the aging process by 20 years, allowing for retirees to become productive members of society and since most major health problems a nation has are caused by old age as the human body isn't built to survive as long as it does these day health care is relatively cheap to fund. The world bathes in Free Health Care. This process was conducted by replacing a single gene in the human body. (I saw a documentary about this, I forgot the exact gene and the entire process but they just got FDA approval for human trials after it worked on animals.) Category:Scenario Category:Masterire Category:Medicine Category:Media Category:Scenario:Humanity2053 Category:Society Category:Technology